


Yeah I can be selfish(but is it really that bad?)

by Namelxssfreak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namelxssfreak/pseuds/Namelxssfreak
Summary: Shirabu wants cuddles.Semi doesn't want to do his homework.You can guess what happens next.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Yeah I can be selfish(but is it really that bad?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fic and I really didn't like how short it was tbh. But anyways I wanted more of softie Shirabu and then this happened. Sorry if it's not that good :')

Shirabu Kenjirou, the resident salt shaker of Shiratorizawa, is a softie. 

Yes you heard that correctly, _Shirabu Kenjirou_ is a softie. 

Of course, you would only know this information if you got close enough to him. For example his boyfriend, Semi Eita, had only discovered this after about a month and a half of them being together. Shirabu had come over to his dorm after a stressful day of exams in a hoodie(that he had somehow managed to steal from Semi) and immediately demanded cuddles. 

Of course, Semi was shocked, but like the good boyfriend he is, he gave into his request(after asking if his boyfriend had been replaced by an alien and then being kicked right after for "such a stupid idiotic question"). 

Since that day it had become a regular occurrence to have some sort of physical contact with each other when they could. Usually this was after practice or when they would walk to class. Then there were the times that Shirabu would randomly seek out his boyfriend and give him a hug in front of the team. 

Needless to say it was a bit of an adjustment, going from being pushed away when he so much as held his hand to daily cuddling. But it was a welcome change, and they both enjoyed it.

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

"Eitaaaaaa! Get your ass over here and hold me!" Shirabu called from his place on Semi's bed. Tendou had been kicked out a while ago, although it was more like he was happy for an excuse to go to Ushijima's room and left willingly. 

Semi sighed. He had an assignment he needed to get done, but he knew Shirabu wasn't likely to relent until he got what he wanted. Plus, he didn't really want to look at the sorry excuse of an essay he had done. 

"Sure just give me a minute." Even if he didn't want to do it Semi knew he should probably finish the first paragraph. Shirabu knew this too, but he clearly didn't care at the moment. 

"Not in a minute," he whined "Now! If you're not over here in the next five seconds I'm leaving!" 

That was an empty threat and they both knew it. 

2 minutes later and Shirabu was still on Semi's bed pouting like a child. Semi turned in his chair to face him. 

"Alright I'm done for now. Did you really have to bug me for last 2 minutes about it though?" Semi asked as he got up. 

Shirabu say up and rolled his eyes, "Were you actually going to stop to cuddle me?" 

Semi doesn't bother replying and gets into bed beside him instead. Shirabu instantly relaxes into his hold and lays back down. He smiles contently as the ash-haired boy strokes a hand through his hair lovingly. 

"To answer your question, yes I was going to come over and cuddle you." Semi says after a few minutes. 

Shirabu just hums in response, obviously dosing off. He nuzzles his cheek further into Semi's chest and sighs. 

"You know I love you right Eita? I can't imagine life without you." Shirabu says sleepily. 

Semi smiles at his adorable boyfriend, even if he can't see it. "Of course I know. But I love you more Kenji." He kisses the top of Shirabu's head and reaches down to turn him towards himself. 

Shirabu allows Semi to move him and doesn't put up any resistance when Semi kisses him softly. It's sweet and gentle, an accurate representation of the current mood among to two. This manages to wake Shirabu up enough for him to return the kiss, and he sighs contently as Semi pulls him in closer. They stay like that for a while, lazily kissing, until they finally pull apart and fall asleep in each other's arms. 

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

####  _**Extra:**_

#### 

Late at night when Tendou returns the dorm he finds Semi and Shirabu curled up around each other. 

He grins and takes out his phone to snap a few pictures to store for a later date. It's not like the team doesn't already know about their relationship(they're constantly all over each other during practice, bleh) but it would be something to tease them over. 

Despite the teasing and blackmailing, Tendou is really happy for his best friend, even he has...questionable...ways of showing it. 

After quietly sneaking into the bathroom to change, he gets into bed goes to sleep(and if some of the pictures he took ended up in the team group chat then he'll claim he was to tired to know what he was doing).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated greatly. Sorry for this being so short. I wanted to write more but I couldn't figure out how😞


End file.
